The present invention generally relates to laboratory equipment and, more particularly, to an integral biological specimen collection tube and microscope slide constructed as a unitary device.
Various types of laboratory devices have been devised in the past for the collection and handling of biological specimens. Certain of such devices are used particularly in laboratory centrifuges and the like. Complete urinalysis typically involves centrifugation of the specimen to isolate any sediment for microscopic study. Most current procedures and devices require pouring the test liquid into a centrifuge tube and separately decanting the liquid from the sediment after centrifugation, then transferring the sediment to a microscope slide. Such procedures are time-consuming and expensive. Moreover, these individual steps are multiple in character, take the time of the technician, and increase the technician's contact with the specimen.
An improved combination collector tube and microscope slide member is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,414. The tube and slide member are connected by a narrow, weak, frangible neck intended to be snapped through to remove the collection tube when the slide member is to be used. However, manufacturing and handling difficulties may occur with such a device. Moreover, the small delicate slide member must be separately handled, usually by mounting it in a secondary carrier, in order to place it into viewing position.
There remains a need for an improved type of device which can be used for initial biological liquid collection, subsequent centrifugation, sediment isolation and microscopic examination, all without transferring the test materials to other laboratory equipment. Such a device should include, therefore, a collector portion and a microscope slide member. The latter should be capable of being readily handled while connected to the collector tube so that the slide member is not damaged and can be maneuvered into place. It would also be desirable if the device included means to resuspend the sediment within the microscope slide member. Such device should be capable of being made in various sizes and shapes in order to fit various centrifuge wells and holders and should be sturdy enough throughout to avoid breakage. Moreover, the device should be capable of being fabricated very inexpensively by a rapid procedure such as injection molding or thermoforming from low cost optically transparent rigid material such as plastic. It is further desirable that the device fit on a standard microscope stage with an auxiliary carrier. In addition, some technicians prefer to use a mechanical stage without requiring alteration of the microscope to accommodate the special slide device.